


Those Darn Gays and Their Snugglenaps

by Yasbid



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, or at least very very little plot, theres boob touchin now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasbid/pseuds/Yasbid
Summary: Pearl lures Marina into a snuggle session, and makes a little confession.





	1. I Think You're Really Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaay this is dumb and makes no sense.
> 
> i wrote this junk before the octo expansion came out so its probably ooc or somethin ehh.
> 
> oh well, its short and idc. enjoy the gays.

Weekends really were a magical thing. Sure, everyone was still doing turf wars or whatever, but at least Pearl and Marina got some time off.

 

Of course, the news broadcast has been their life for a while now, along with the music biz, but everyone needs breaks. Plus weekends spent lazing around were always fun and much needed.

 

It was still early in the day, and Marina was preparing coffee in the kitchen until she glanced at the clock. 9:30. Okay, yeah, she was all for sleeping in, but she should really wake Pearl up. She set down her cup of coffee (with more sugar than can possibly be healthy) and made her way to the bedroom. Usually she wouldn't let Pearl sleep in her bed, but it was a crazy week and she deserved the rest. And maybe just because Marina’s bed was soft as hell.

 

“Psst, wake up squiddo.” She whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. Pearl wiggled around a bit, but showed no signs of awakening. So, we’re doing it the hard way, then.

 

Marina’s hands got pretty cold, especially around this time of year (honestly, the only reason she was drinking coffee was for warmth). She got under the blankets, scooted up real close to Pearl, and put those frozen hands right on her back.

 

Pearl let out a shrill noise, rolling over in an attempt to tackle Marina. In reality, she just sort of flopped on top of her. “What was that for…?” The little inkling asked, rubbing her eyes. “Sleeping in. I made coffee, if you want any.” Marina offered. But of course, Pearl didn't budge.

 

“It’s Saturday, Rina. Lemme sleep just a liiiittle longer…” Pearl said, snuggling up to Marina. Now that she was under the blankets, she had lost her cold hand powers. “Fine, fine. You win this round, and--” She had only just then caught wind of the nickname. Oh my. That was… kind of adorable, really. “But just ten more minutes, okay?”

 

Pearl was already falling asleep, still ungracefully draped across Marina’s chest and stomach. “Mmkay…” She mumbled.

 

Forget kind of adorable. This was probably the cutest thing she’d seen all week. Maybe she should let Pearl stay over more often if she was gonna be so precious.

 

So, ten minutes came and went. Then fifteen, and twenty. God, saying no to this was hard. But she had stuff to do today and she swore she wouldn't get caught up in anything. She gently stroked Pearl’s hair. “Hey, it’s time to get up.” She said softly. Pearl just sleepily nuzzled her hand, not even opening her eyes. “I’m serious, Pearl.” Honestly, it was hard to sound serious when you can't stop smiling. It took about five more minutes for Pearl to actually get up, and when she did, she just rolled to the other side of the bed.

 

“Oh, no you don’t!” Marina didn't hesitate to pick up the inkling. Despite being older, Pearl was pretty light. But it didn't mean she was more mature. She really was kinda mature, sometimes, just not when she's being a brat like today. “Ugh… what do I have to do to get you to let me sleep, lady?” Pearl scowled. “Whatever you’d never have the guts to do.” Marina said, still holding the cranky squid.

 

Pearl thought for a moment, then smirked. She’d never see it coming.

 

So, she leaned in and kissed Marina. Yeah, it was quick and sloppy, and their teeth kept bumping into each other, but it was still nice. Marina just stood by the bed, blinking. Just then, Pearl broke from the octolings grasp and burrowed herself back into bed. The element of surprise is also a magical thing.

 

“You… um. You haven't done that in a while.” Marina finally spoke. Pearl shrugged. “I missed it, I guess. Or maybe I just wanna steal your bed.”

 

“Or, you just wanted to lure me in bed with you.” Marina guessed. Wait a minute. “Oh, I see where this is going.”

 

Pearl giggled. “You caught me. I just wanted to kiss you and nap this whole time.”

 

Really, she shouldn't be doing this. Marina had always used at least some of her weekend to get work done, but… one day wouldn't hurt. She’d just get to her business stuff later. Whether ‘later’ would ever actually come or not was a whole other ordeal.

 

She finally caved and climbed back into bed next to Pearl. Let's be real, nobody could say no to that face, especially when more kisses were implied.

 

“So…” Marina began, but she didn't have anything to say. Meanwhile, the little squid next to her was trying to get comfortable, but rearranging the pillows wasn't working out for her. After a few minutes of watching her struggle, Marina invited her to scoot closer.

 

Besides, who needs pillows when you can just lay on your friends?

 

Pearl cuddled up next to her and rested her head on Marina’s chest. “You know… you can be kinda cute sometimes.” The octoling finally said. “Darn tootin’.” Was the sleepy reply.

 

Marina smiled, deciding to just pet Pearl again. The inkling gave the cutest purr in response to the affection, and Marina swore she had melted right then and there. She couldn't stop herself from pulling Pearl into a hug. Pearl really didn't mind. Whenever Marina was like this with her she was always so soft and gentle. She wasn't as fragile as her pal thought she was, but she still appreciated how the octoling held her like she was something precious.

 

Then Pearl let out a tiny ‘mrrph’ noise. To say she was a bit too snuggled into Marina's chest would be an understatement. Marina blushed and quickly adjusted herself to free Pearl from titty city.

 

Pearl shook her head, a bit dazed. “Hey, lemme back in there...” She mumbled, practically clinging to Marina. “Nuh-uh.” She objected “That is off limits.”

 

Pearl whined feebly, and Marina rolled her eyes. She couldn't seem to form a proper explanation, so she just settled for kissing Pearl again. That worked… sorta.

 

Not much else happened between the two for however long they had been there. Marina had already lost track of the time. But she was perfectly content just holding Pearl close and smooching her all day. They had never really done this before. Sure, they had their moments alone, between broadcasts, backstage almost any chance they could get. Pretty much whenever they were alone. But neither had ever stated their feelings, whatever they may be.

 

Marina couldn't describe just how the little inkling made her feel. They knew each other so well, like childhood friends. Sometimes they'd bicker like siblings, and sometimes they'd snuggle like lovers. Honestly, some closure on their relationship status would be really nice. But maybe not right now.

 

Pearl was half asleep, and Marina was lost in thought. She gently roused her friend before she actually fell asleep. “Could I… ask you something?”

 

“Is it about the… y'know…” Pearl whispered. Marina looked confused, so she elaborated. “The gallon of ice cream in the freezer.”

 

“Um… no. But you'd better be sharing that.” Marina smiled. “Actually, I wanted to ask about… us.”

“What about us?” Pearl asked.

“Our relationship, Pearl. Like, do you wanna define it, or should we just keep doing whatever?”

 

Pearl blinked, then shrugged. “I dunno. I just figured we were… friends who were really, really touchy.” She swallowed hard. “I’m not good with this stuff, but if you wanna hear it, I always kinda wanted....” She trailed off, not meeting Marina's eyes anymore.

 

Marina patted her on the back gently, encouraging her to spill her beans.

“I kinda wanted… to be your, um… girlfriend…?” She muttered. “Oh, Pearl…” Marina hugged her once more, a bit tighter this time. “I’d love that.”

 

So, maybe procrastination wasn't so bad. In that moment, Marina had just about everything she could've wanted and then some. All throughout the day, she was with Pearl, and she knew she would never tire of the feeling of kissing her.

 

It was cheesy, sure, and really, really gay, but they were happy. That's all that mattered.

 

As the evening turned into night, they were snuggled on the couch, watching some documentary on the history of turf wars, and how it became such a popular sport. Marina was in all truthfulness, asleep. She had probably eaten more ice cream than she should have, and all she wanted to do was nap. Pearl was barely paying attention to the TV, anyway. She switched it off and began cleaning up the remnants of the snacks they had.

 

Once she was done, she curled back up in Marina's lap, purring sleepily.

  
  


The pair of cephalopods slept just like that, all snuggled up on the couch. Neither of them knew what exactly would happen when they awoke. Not just their newfound relationship, but those things tend to be big news when you… broadcast the news.

 

But, hey, that was future Pearl and Marina’s problem, and present Pearl and Marina were gettin’ their rest on.

 

And it was perfect, just the way it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually make another chapter of this? i dunno. at some point. Maybe.
> 
> i kinda wrote this for no reason? just for fun. but if someone actually likes this gay shit i might make more.
> 
> okie dokes. byeee.


	2. My Girlfriend's Name is Rambunctiousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina plans a surprise for Pearl, and the two goof around for an evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna give the gays everything they want.
> 
> hehe, i joke. but man i wanted to write random nothingness and cute stuff so i did. with a little bit of chaos mixed in because i cant not. 
> 
> anyways, enjoy some cute.

About two and a half weeks had passed since Pearl and Marina officially started dating.

 

And it was… different, to say the least.

Marina felt that there was a slight shift in their relationship. Probably nothing someone else would notice, but it felt different to her.

 

At the moment, she was just lazing about on the couch, trying to think of something to do. Pearl was currently out and about, doing ‘grown-up squid stuff’, whatever that was.

Marina had a good idea what it meant, but the thought made her too flustered. Instead of thinking about what Pearl did in her private time, she decided it would be fun to maybe surprise her when she came home.

 

But the real question was, what would really, really surprise Pearl? 

Marina smiled as the idea came to her. She’d need a good while to jot her ideas down, but it seemed so perfect. And it was just the thing that’d knock Pearl’s socks off. If she wore socks. ...She was one strange little squid.

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Pearl was preparing to return home to her girlfriend. She attended to some personal business, did some shopping and just generally perusing around town. Which took her even longer, because when you’re someone like her you get stopped for all sorts of selfies and autographs.

 

The validation was flattering, but all she wanted now was to get home to Marina. Truth be told. She was thinking about her all day. Just picturing her face made her cheeks warm. 

Pearl hopped in her car, struggling to see out the damn window as usual, and drove home with thoughts of her girlfriend swimming in her head. She also thought about investing in a booster seat. Being her height was not a good thing to be when you want to control a vehicle.

  
  
  


It took Pearl a while to get home, but when she did, she practically kicked the door down. When she entered, she was surprised to find a majority of Marina’s equipment just hanging out in the living room. 

Weird, but maybe she was having a jam session by herself or something. 

 

Pearl understood where she was coming from though. Sometimes she just got the urge to bust some rhymes in the shower. She doesn't bring up the shower freestyles. For obvious reasons.

“Yo, Marina? You here?” Pearl called down the hallway, receiving a thump noise and an “Oh, gosh darn it.” in response.

 

Pearl smiled. Marina was always so modest with her language.

The octoling stumbled out of the bedroom, hauling her keyboard and stand with her. “Just gimme a sec here, Pearlie.” She said, dragging the stuff to the living room with the other equipment.

 

“Okaaay…” Pearl gave her a confused look.  
  


Once Marina got her gear all situated, she looked to her girlfriend. She really didn't write a speech or anything, but speaking from the heart was better anyway.

“So… I was thinking of a way that, maybe, I could sort of pay you back. For asking me out first, I mean. I knew ever since I met you I really did feel that way about you but I guess I never had the guts to say it? But, um… I wrote this today in like ten minutes, so it isn't too good, but I hope you like it anyway.” Marina told herself that was secretly a speech, but there was a more pressing matter right now.

 

She busted out her hastily made sheet music and began to play her song.

  
  


So, Pearl sat herself on the ground and listened to Marina play. She listened to the chord progression and the heartfelt lyrics that made her blush.

And Marina looked so overjoyed to be singing for her.

They locked eyes, and Pearl smiled. Her girlfriend was so talented.

 

When the song was over, Marina was blushing too. Pearl jumped to her feet, vaulted over the keyboard and tackle-hugged Marina, smothering her in smooches.

 

“That! Was! So! Cute!” She exclaimed between kisses. 

Marina wriggled under the little squid, but not entirely trying to escape because, hey, free smooches.

 

“You’re just saying that…” Marina grumbled. Pearl gave her something akin to a death glare.

“And?” Pearl retorted.

An adorable death glare. 

 

Marina gently shuffled to her feet, carrying her girlfriend up with her. “Well, I did write in like one day, so it isn't my best work.”

“Yeah, but you wrote it for me. That makes it… special. And it was really gay, and I really liked it, and I love you.” Pearl blurted out, roping Marina into another hug before she could be set on the couch.

 

Marina giggled, nuzzling her clingy squiddo. “I love you too, Pearlie.” 

  
  
  


The rest of the day was pretty much just like that. In reality, not much got done since they were occupied with kissing on the couch all day. Not like that was a problem with either of them or anything.

Besides, they had nowhere to be and no one to see. They could spend a whole day entangled in gayness if they wanted to.

 

On the couch, Marina was laying sort of sideways on top of Pearl, who was absolutely trying to hop on that train to jug junction. 

 

“Pearl, I’ve told you a zillion times, your face does not belong between my boobs.” Marina said, giving her girlfriend an unamused look.

Pearl gave her a muffled “Yes it does!” from somewhere underneath her.

Marina rolled her eyes. “You win.” 

 

And with that, she flopped further onto Pearl, giving her the entire titty-to-the-face treatment. She could’ve sworn she heard a little “Yassss” in there somewhere.  
  


The octoling blushed and her eyes widened when she felt Pearl getting a little handsy down there. She released the little squid from the booby trap and rolled off the couch.

Pearl sat up, still sort of lost in a gay daze. Literally all of her dreams were coming true. 

 

Marina peeked out from under the coffee table, still looking very embarrassed. Pearl took note of this, and fell off the couch and scooted under the table beside her.

 

“Wazzup, girl?” She said in the worst cool guy impression ever.

Marina pulled her in for a hug. “Titty city is a delicate place, Pearl.” She reminded her.

 

Pearl nodded thoughtfully. “So… you wanna poke my boob or somethin’?” She suggested. Like an eye for an eye sort of deal. 

 

Marina shrugged, lifted Pearl’s shirt, averted her eyes and prodded a nipple. “Boooop.” 

“Gross.” Pearl purred, hugging her girlfriend for the thousandth time. 

 

“Wow, you’re warm, how did- PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON.” Marina exclaimed, trying her hardest to remove the partially nude inkling off of her.

Apparently, while she wasn't looking, Pearl did her the courtesy of just actually taking her shirt off.

“Make me, woman!” Pearl shouted, releasing Marina from her death grip and scampering off down the hallway and into the bedroom. 

 

The octoling crawled out from under the table, with Pearl’s discarded clothing in hand. Operation ‘Cease This Indecency’ was a go.

 

Quick as lightning, Marina darted after her girlfriend down the hall, perfectly swerving around the corner and into her bedroom. She found Pearl all snuggled up in her bed, very shirtless and very happy. 

When she saw Marina, she yelped dramatically and buried herself under the blankets.

  
  


But when Marina’s master plan came to mind, she grinned, strolling up to the bed and laying herself invitingly beside her girlfriend. The silence has Pearl curious, so she poked her head out from under the blanket.

 

“Hi.” Marina said, smiling.

Okay, nope. Can’t say no to that face. Pearl scooted closer, not bothering to cover her exposedness, and blinked at Marina. Who was, by the way, still holding the shirt behind her back.

Once Pearl was close enough, she went in for the kill, giving her a very passionate kiss on the lips.

 

_Now’s my chance,_ she thought. Pearl was still smooch-stunned, so Marina whipped out the shirt and shoved it on her before she could react properly.

 

“Uhh… since when did… Aw, dangit! I been clothed!” Pearl lamented, making no real effort to just remove her clothes again.

“Mess with the best, ya get… Clothed like the rest?” Marina said, squinting. That sounded ridiculous, but it has Pearl giggling adorably, so it didn't really matter.

  
  


With her girlfriend actually presentable, and her mission completed, she noticed they were snuggled up in bed again, just like when Pearl asked her out. The thought made her cheeks grow warm, and she couldn't help but take Pearl’s hand in her own. 

Marina gave her a little smooch, but Pearl was already falling asleep, despite still holding Marina’s hand.

She always got so sleepy if she so much as looked at a bed. Just another thing that makes Pearl freakin’ adorable. 

  
  


The octoling smiled, holding her precious Pearl closely, kissing her sleepily until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

She slept peacefully, but she needn't dream when all she ever wished for was snoring gently in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now how bout them apples?  
> ill admit, that last line actually made me smile reading over it. im a sap, dagnabbit.
> 
> this is probably all im gonna write cuz i already said i never planned a second chapter, it just sorta happened. 
> 
> but i guess if you wanna see more dumb fic nonsense i have a tumblr where i post fun updates on the stuff i write. its the same username as here so. yay.
> 
> ok bye


End file.
